


Vampires and Werewolfs

by XxPhoenix_SingsXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Vampire!Mabel, Werewolf!Dipper, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPhoenix_SingsXx/pseuds/XxPhoenix_SingsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres a full moon tonight in Gravity Falls and (Y/N) and Mabel have to hide since the werewolfs and vampires have a long time fued over something not even thay know. Dipper is the only werewolf that can stand vampires considering his sister and girlfriend are both vampires. Will there be trouble or be just a boring strange fulled night in Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires and Werewolfs

**Author's Note:**

> The dumbist idea I have ever had in my life!!! Im so sorry if its really bad. But let me know if you have any ideas and ill try to make them into reality! Hope you like it.

"Come on (Y/N)! Please! We can stay in the other room! Please! You know there's a full moon tonight! Dipper's going to be all big and furry all night!" Mabel tries to convince me to come over for a 'sleepover'.

"Yeah, I know there's a full moon tonight and I'm a vampire and hes a werewolf who cant control himself yet. That's why I'm going to the hangout." I told her. She was over at my house and begged me to walk her home. Dipper told me that when there's a full moon to take Mabel and myself to the hangout. Doesn't she remember that?

"But I don't want to go to the hangout, what if other werewolfs find us? We could be in serious trouble!" She tries to reason with me. Its not working.

"AND DIPPER WILL GET MAD IF WE DON'T GO!!!" I yelled at her and showed my fangs. I tend to do that when I yell or get mad.

"I-I'm sorry. Its just I don't want to leave Dipper at the Mystery Shack when no ones there." Shes not used to my anger. She tends to cower in fear when I show my fangs. I don't understand why, were both vamps.

I face palm myself, how does she not know? "Don't you know? Dipper leaves the shack when there's a full moon. Once he knows for sure that we are at the hangout he comes and protects us." I explain to her. She forgets too easily and tends to not listen.

"Oh. Ok well lets go to the hangout!" She got all excited.

We head towards the lake and The Falls (the waterfall, that's what I call it.). Mabel, Dipper and myself found a cave behind The Falls so when ever a full moon comes around we hide inside. Since I'm a more mature vampire then Mabel I've gotten used to using my powers. Such as sonic hearing, speed running, and night vision. Dipper knows this, so when ever the time comes he hides in some bushes near the lake and he may whisper some stuff towards me since I can hear them.

"(Y/N), please be careful. I can smell more werewolfs then last time here in Gravity Falls. Let me know if you need anything, got it?" I hear Dipper whisper from a far. I nod my head to let him know I got it.

"We're all most there. I cant wait tell this night over." Mabel stats.

"Me too Mabel, me too," I look at Mabel. I never noticed but her fangs have gotten longer, that's a good sign. That means her maturity has and is growing. "Hey, do you want to speed run the rest of the way?"

"Yeah totally!" She says as I kneel down. She does too.

"Ready, Set, Go!" I yelled. I start running. Its normal for me since I run around Gravity Falls everyday. Mabel on the other hand is kind of struggling. But she catches up to me and smiles at me. I start to run faster and get to the cave first.

"Man, I need to practice. How are you so fast?" She says in between pants.

"I run around Gravity Falls everyday, you should do it with me." I say, in the distance I can hear Dipper laughing. I smirked to myself knowing Mabel would never do that.

"Everyday! How can you stand to do that everyday?" She asks me.

"I'm used to it, your not." When I said that she walked all the way into the cave. Me and Mabel know we would be here quite a bit so we decorated it. One side is mine and the other is Mabel. We also saved a bit of space for Dipper for when we come and just hangout.

My side of the cave is kind if dark and 'Gothic' Mabel says. While her side is bright and girly or 'preppy' as I say. I brought some band posters to hang up down, I like Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping Whit Sirens, Icon For Hire, and tons of others (sorry if you don't like any of theses bands but I do, just put in you own bands). Mabel brought stickers and confident posters like a kitten hanging form a tree branch and it says 'Hang In There'. Ugh, to girly for me but Mabel is still my friend. We also don't have any beds so we brought a collection of blankets and made our own blanket tents.

"So... what are we going to do?" Mabel asks. I honestly don't know. When we come here we normally go to sleep and wake up with Dipper in his space of the cave

"Well I brought my phone so I was just planing on turning on my music and going to sleep. You should do the same, don't worry Dippers protecting us." I head into my tent. Mabel does the same.

I was about to put in my ear buds when I heard Dipper whispering from outside the cave, "(Y/N), thank you for being here for Mabel. Without you she probable would not be so calm. I wish I could come in and see you two." When I heard that I got out of my tent quietly and walked towards the opening.

"Why cant you?" I said appearing before him. I look and see Dipper is taller then he usually is and has a muscle toned body. He has sharp claws instead of nails on his hands and it looks like he has slightly sharp teeth too, "Dipper."

"(Y/N)! What are you doing! I've told you to not to leave the cave!" He whisper yells at me.

"I couldn't stand not seeing you. And wow, I wish I would have before today." I run my hand over his muscles. I heard Dipper shiver, " Are you cold Dipper?" I asked, smirking in the dark.

"N-no, I have fur for a reason." He said. I finally noticed that there was some fur on his shoulders and back. I also noticed that his hair was a bit longer too.

"Then why did you shiver when I touched you?" I asked touching him again, smirking.

"B-because. Oh god, (Y/N) can you please stop!" He pushed my hand away. I smirked even more, knowing what is going on.

"But Dipper! At least let me hug you, I haven't seen you since yesterday!" I grabbed his hand.

"F-fine, but that it, and then you go back into the cave and go to sleep." Dipper opened his arms. I hugged him, acting as if this will be my last time doing so. Then I decided to be wicked and pull back from the hug a bit.

I stood on my tippy toes and whispered into his ear his name in the most soft voice I have. He shrived again.

"(Y/N)..." was all he could get out before I put my finger on his lips. I kissed him and had him lean down so I didn't have to be on my tippy toes. After about a few seconds I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Dipper, please be safe." I said walking back into the cave. Even from my tent I can still tell Dipper was shocked and surprised. This was the best night ever.


End file.
